russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9 Launches a New Kind of Teleserye, ‘Missy’
Posted on February 4, 2018 by RPN Building on success after success as it revolutionizes Philippine TV through game-changing quality primetime programming for the millennials and the tradition of the most heart-moving Filipino soap operas of all time, RPN 9, the millennial TV sensation, reinforces its primetime programmaing as it launches and presents its first-ever dramatic primetime teleserye, Miss''y, topbilled by rising teleserye princess Missy Quino in her title role with an ensemble of today’s most respected and most dramatic actors, starting this Monday (Februaty 5) at 8:30pm after ''Kabarkada Break the Bank. Missy Quino (school uniform), Arnold Reyes, Hazel Ann Mendoza, Diana Zubiri and Luis Alandy “It was RPN 9 who revolutionized the early evening programming by introducing the TV soap operas way back with Flordeluna in the ’80s, a daily serial that started the soap opera craze on Philippine television. Pero ang dami ng kinaibahan nitong ‘Missy’ duon. Like mas mabilis ang pacing dito at iniiwasan namin istretch out ang mga scenes kung di naman kailangan. Pag na-establish na ang point, cut na kaagad sa next noon na babad talaga,” explains Missy. This is because more than three decades ago, the whole story of the teleserye was finished even before the cameras start grinding, because of Missy who auditoned for the soap opera. With a unique formula of traditional drama, heavy drama and family drama rolled into one in a venture into the genre of primetime drama, this heartwarming primetime family drama is the first of its kind teleserye as a Kabarkada television series and a Radyo Ronda radio drama, which is set to launch the career of teen actress Mssy, who has proven her acting prowess by playing remarkable role. The network giant gathers their top talents in both TV and AM radio in this project. As its first venture into the genre of local primetime drama, Missy also boasts the powerhouse cast of Arnold Reyes, Hazel Ann Mendoza, Diana Zuniri and Luis Alandy, who are the most bankable artists of their generation. Cholo Laurel, Head of RPN Entertainament Group, relates the network’s anticipation on its latest venture, As the parade of pimetime teleseryes among competing networks, with the same theme of violence, lies, and dark secrets, it will be the more of a pure drama, a behaviour and violence on primetime news. “We’re geared up to put up with tradition by offering a new kind on typical drama. We trust that we’re in the right direction because we’ve got a great story to tell, and powerhouse cast and crew. RPN 9 has started the hottest telenovela and the Tagalized vesions of the American TV shows in primetime. Now we’re making local program more exciting to include the local soap opera and convinced the Filipino audience.” The first TV series to involve into the good family value and public high school students, follow the story of Missy (Missy Quino), a high school student who struggle her life and her painful where she attempted in a lesson, when she raised by her loving household father (Arnold Reyes). When she struggled and learned her life, Missy always caring toward when she achieved in her life. Also included in the cast are Franz Dacanay, Aljon Mendoza, Rhys Eugenio, Ar Angel Aviles, Art Guma, Daniela Stranner, Carla Humphries, Aga Arceo, Lara Fortuna, Chloe Redondo, Vangie Labalan, Nick Lizaso, Agatha Tapan, Alyssa Alano, and Jerico Redrico. Missy is set to introduce a new kind of primetime teleserye that viewers will look forward to night after night, under the direction of Auraeus Solito and Charliebebs Gohetia, and writen by Lualhati Bautista, with a top-notch production headed by Edlyn Tallada-Abuel as Production Unit Manager and Elmer Gatchalian as creative consultant. Don’t miss the television premiere of Missy this February 5 (Monday), 8:30pm after Kabarkada Break the Bank in RPN’s Primetime Talaga. The radio version airs at 6:00pm during weekdays via DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 kHz. ''Riverdale'' episodes (RPN) (for the trailers and marketing for Riverdale is the song Paint the Pictures by of Veronica) :SEASON 1 :1 (the pilot and first episode of the first season) (in loving memory of JB Moranville) (with the song Fear Nothing by Josie and the Pussycats; The Song That Everyone Sings by Archie Andrews; and All Through the Night by Josie and the Pussycats during the episode Chapter One: The River's Edge) (February 12, 2018) (rerun: October 15, 2018) :2 (February 19, 2018) (with the song Dance Dance Dance by Archie Andrews; and Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar) by Josie and the Pussycats during the episode Chapter Two: A Touch of Evil) (rerun: October 22, 2018) :3 (February 26, 2018) (with the song All for Me by Josie and the Pussycats during the episode Chapter Three: Body Double) (rerun: October 29, 2018) :4 (March 5, 2018) (rerun: November 5, 2018) :5 (March 12, 2018) (rerun: November 12, 2018) :6 (March 19, 2018) (with the song I'll Try by Archie Andrews; I Got You by Archie and Valerie; and I Feel Love by Josie and the Pussycats feat. Veronica Lodge during the episode Chapter Six: Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill!) (rerun: November 19, 2018) :7 (March 26, 2018) (rerun: November 26, 2018) :8 (April 2, 2018) (rerun: December 3, 2018) (Tiera Skovbye nominates the Best Guest Performance by a Female in a Dramatic Series at the 2018 Leo Awards for Chapter Eight: The Outsiders) :9 (April 9, 2018) (rerun: December 10, 2018) :10 (April 16, 2018) (rerun: December 17, 2018) :11 (April 23, 2018) (with the song (with the song Our Fair Riverdale by Josie and the Pussycats; and Kids in America by Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge during the episode Chapter Eleven: To Riverdale and Back Again) (rerun: December 24, 2018) :12 (April 30, 2018) :13 (May 7, 2018) (with the song Astronaut by Josie and the Pussycats, and Share It With You (These Are the Moments I Remember) by Archie and Josie and the Pussycats during the episode Chapter Thirteen: The Sweet Hereafter) (rerun: January 7, 2019) :SEASON 2 :1 (May 14, 2018) (Tony Wohlgemuth wins the Best Production Design in a Dramatic Series at the 2018 Leo Awards for Chapter Fourteen: A Kiss Before Dying) (rerun January 14, 2019) :2 (May 21, 2018) (with the song Milkshake by Josie and the Pussycays feat. Cheryl Blossom during the episode Chapter Fifteen: Nighthawks) (rerun January 21, 2019) :3 (May 28, 2018) (rerun January 28, 2019) :4 (June 4, 2018) (rerun February 4, 2019) :5 (June 11, 2018) (with the song Out Tonight by Josie and the Pussycats during the episode Chapter Eighteen: When a Stranger Calls) (rerun February 11, 2019) :6 (June 18, 2018) (rerun February 18, 2019) (Rebekka Sorensen-Kjelstrup nominates the Best Costume Design in a Dramatic Series at the 2018 Leo Awards for Chapter Nineteen: Death Proof) :7 (June 25, 2018) (rerun February 25, 2019) (Brian Lyster wins the Best Sound Editing in a Dramatic Series at the 2018 Leo Awards for Chapter Twenty: Tales from the Darkside) (with the song Spooky by Josie McCoy during the episode Chapter Twenty: Tales from the Darkside) :8 (July 2, 2018) (rerun March 4, 2019) (Brendan Uegama wins the Best Cinematography in a Dramatic Series at the 2018 Leo Awards for Chapter Twenty-One: House of the Devil) (with the song Mad World by Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper during the episode Chapter Twenty-One: House of the Devil) :9 (July 9, 2018) (rerun March 11, 2019) :10 (July 16, 2018) (rerun March 18, 2019) :11 (July 23, 2018) (rerun March 25, 2019) (with the song Union of the Snake by Veronica and the Pussycats during the episode Chapter Twenty-Four: The Wrestler) :12 (July 30, 2018) (rerun April 1, 2019) :13 (August 6, 2018) (rerun April 8, 2019) :14 (August 13, 2018) (rerun April 15, 2019) :15 (August 20, 2018) (rerun April 22, 2019) :16 (August 27, 2018) (rerun April 29, 2019) :17 (September 3, 2018) (rerun May 6, 2019) :18 (Riverdale High presents Carrie the Musical) (the first musical episode in the series and the thirty-first episode of the series overall) (September 10, 2018) (rerun May 20, 2019) (Brendan Uegama wins the Best Cinematography in a Dramatic Series at the 2019 Leo Awards for Chapter Thirty-One: A Night to Remember) (with the song In by Riverdale Cast (feat. KJ Apa, Lili Reinhart, Camila Mendes, Madelaine Petsch, Vanessa Morgan, Shannon Purser, Casey Cott, Emilija Baranac, Cody Kearsley & Ashleigh Murray); Carrie by Cheryl Blossom; Do Me A Favor by Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge and Chuck Clayton; You Shine by Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews; Evening Prayers bt Alice Cooper; Stay Here Instead by Alice Cooper and Midge Klump; Unsuspecting Hearts by Josie McCoy and Cheryl Blossom; The World According To Chris by Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper; and A Night We'll Never Forget by KJ Apa, Lili Reinhart, Camila Mendes, Madelaine Petsch, Vanessa Morgan, Shannon Purser, Casey Cott, Emilija Baranac, Cody Kearsley, Ashleigh Mädchen Amick & Jordan Calloway during the episode Chapter Thirty-One: A Night to Remember) :19 (September 17, 2018) (rerun May 27, 2019) :20 (September 24, 2018) (rerun June 3, 2019) :21 (October 1, 2018) (rerun June 10, 2019) :22 (October 8, 2018) (rerun June 17, 2019) :SEASON 3 :1 (June 24, 2019) :2 (July 1, 2019) (with the song Jailhouse Rock by Riverdale Cast feat. Ashleigh Murray, Camila Mendes & Madelaine Petsch (Veronica, Josie and Cheryl lead the River Vixens) during the episode Chapter Thirty-Seven: Fortune and Men's Eyes) :3 (July 8, 2019) (with the song Anything Goes by Riverdale Cast feat. Ashleigh Murray (Josie) during the episode Chapter Thirty-Eight: As Above, So Below) :4 (July 15, 2019) (Ronald Richard nominates the Best Cinematography in a Dramatic Series at the 2019 Leo Awards for Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Midnight Club) (with the song Dream Warriors by The Fred Heads during the episode Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Midnight Club) :5 (July 22, 2019) :6 (July 29, 2019) :7 (August 5, 2019) :8 (August 12, 2019) :9 (August 19, 2019) :10 (August 26, 2019) :11 (September 2, 2019) (Tony Wohlgemuth wins the Best Production Design in a Dramatic Series at the 2019 Leo Awards for Chapter Forty-Six: Red Dahlia) :12 (September 9, 2019) :13 (September 16, 2019) (with the song We Don't Need Another Hero by Riverdale Cast feat. Ashleigh Murray (Josie) during the episode Chapter Forty-Eight: Requiem for a Welterweight) :14 (Chapter Forty-Nine: Fire Walk with Me, the first to be dedicated to Luke Perry, who died two days before the episode aired) (September 23, 2019) :15 (September 30, 2019) :16 (Riverdale High presents Heathers: The Musical) (the second musical episode in the series and the fifty-first episode of the series overall) (with the song Big Fun by Archie Andrews, Cheryl Blossom, Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle, Toni Topaz, Josie McCoy, Kevin Keller, Fangs Fogarty, Sweet Pea, Evelyn Evernever and Peaches 'N Cream; Beautiful by Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, Josie McCoy, Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones, Reggie Mantle, Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty and Peaches 'N Cream; Dead Girl Walking by Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea, Cheryl Blossom and Peaches 'N Cream; Fight for Me by Archie Andrews and Josie McCoy; Lifeboat by Veronica Lodge; Our Love Is God by Kevin Keller, Fangs Fogarty, and Evelyn Evernever; Candy Store by Riverdale Cast feat. Bernadette Beck, Madelaine Petsch, Lili Reinhart, Camila Mendes & Vanessa Morgan; Seventeen by Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom, and Toni Topaz; and Seventeen (Reprise) by Sweet Pea, Toni Topaz, Reggie Mantle, Josie McCoy, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom, Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones, Kevin Keller, Evelyn Evernever and Fangs Fogarty during the episode Chapter Fifty-One: Big Fun) (October 7, 2019) :17 (October 14, 2019) :18 (October 21, 2019) :19 (October 28, 2019) (with the song Back to Black by Josie during the episode Chapter Fifty-Four: Fear The Reaper) :20 (November 4, 2019) :21 (November 11, 2019) :22 (November 18, 2019) :SEASON 4 :1 (November 25, 2019) (with the song I'm Going Home by Arlo Guthrie, Amazine Grace by Jossie and All My Friends by Madeon during the episode Chapter Fifty-Eight: In Memoriam) :2 (December 2, 2019) (with the song Copycat by Billie Eilish, Here We Go by Extreme Music, Cross Me by Ed Sheeran feat. Chance the Rapper & PnB Rock and All That Jazz by Veronica during the episode Chapter Fifty-Nine: Fast Times at Riverdale High) :3 (December 9, 2019) (with the song Endgame by Klergy during the episode Chapter Sixty: Dog Day Afternoon) :4 (Chapter Sixty-One: Halloween. the fourth episode of the fourth season of the American television series Riverdale and the sixty-first episode of the series overall) (December 16, 2019) :5 (December 23, 2019) :6 (December 30, 2019) :7 (January 6, 2020) :8 (January 13, 2020) :9 (January 20, 2020) :10 (January 27, 2020) :11 (February 3, 2020) :12 (February 10, 2020) :13 (February 17, 2020) :14 (February 24, 2020)